1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel 2-substituted or unsubstituted aminocarbonyloxyalkyl-1,4-dihydropyridines and processes for their preparation. The novel compounds of the present invention have vasodilation activities and hypotensive activities and thus they are useful for the treatment of cardiac peripheral disorders, intracerebral vascular disorders or hypertension.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known that nifedipine represented by the following formula has coronary vasodilation activities or hypotensive activities (U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,847 to Friedrich Bossert et al): ##STR2## However, 2-substituted or unsubstituted aminocarbonyloxyalkyl-1,4-dihydropyridines have not been known.